<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Going to Have to Call You Back by VoidGlasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722651">I'm Going to Have to Call You Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses'>VoidGlasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to seduce Javi because he won't get off the phone after a long day. </p><p>*Hello Pascal Rascals, I've done it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Going to Have to Call You Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, too late for Javi to still be on the phone with Steve. You didn’t care how close they were to catching Escobar, Javi had been gone all day and you missed him. You sat on the couch watching Javi pace the kitchen, landline in hand and cord stretched as far as he could get it to go from near the front door to the kitchen barstools. You had been giving him puppy dog eyes whenever he briefly turned to face you, a fleeting moment when you could tell he felt bad for working so late.</p><p>As you watched how his ass moved in his jeans a terribly wicked idea began to form in your mind. When Javi was clearly faced away from the living area you quietly stood and snuck to the bedroom. Your steps made slight creaking noises in the floors, definitely noticeable had Javi not been cursing out Steve. </p><p>You began to strip down, clothes strewn haphazardly around the bed. You dug through his closet for his pink button down and slipped your arms in, leaving the front unbuttoned and you completely exposed. Once you felt certain that he wouldn’t be able to ignore you anymore, you stood in the bedroom doorway, leaning with one hand on the trim near your face to support your body. Well, support and show off your body. </p><p>“Javi?” You said in your best innocent voice, biting the corner of your lower lip and batting your lashes.</p><p>Javi turned toward you, eyes suddenly blown wide and locked on your body. He had stopped talking, the phone still held up to his ear but clearly too speechless to use it.</p><p>“Steve, I’m going to need to call you back,” he said after finally being able to find his words.</p><p>You smirked, pleased with yourself as he lowered the phone, hung it up on the wall unit and began walking to you. He was completely mesmerized, eyes focused only on you. When he finally got to you, Javi gently placed his hands on your hips and held you in place. He looked you up and down before pulling you into a desperate kiss. He didn't waste any time with gentle pecks, instead opting for deep kisses, his breath warm on your lips as you both tried to pull the other closer. Javi moved his hands to your lower back and embraced you. His nails made the smallest imprints on your skin as he held you pressed to him. </p><p>“Javi, la cama,” you manage to breathe out before he kissed you again. </p><p>Javi responded by lifting your body and carrying you to the bed. He leaned over to lesson your fall to the mattress and stood over you as he undressed as quickly as he could, eyes never leaving your body. You tried to sit up and take off his shirt, but he put a hand on your chest to stop you.</p><p>“The shirt stays on.” his voice was deep, ravenous, like he almost couldn’t wait to get his clothes off before he fucked you. He kicked aside his jeans and lowered himself on top of your body. </p><p>Javi’s skin was hot, the sensation sending electricity through your system. He tucked his head into the crook of your neck, kissing at the delicate skin behind your ear. You moaned when he started sucking, leaving hot, wet bruises for you to cover in the morning. Javi loved to mark you, to let the world know you were his and his alone. </p><p>You lip your hips to meet his, attempting to create some sort of friction to relieve the pressure building in your groin. Javi pulled away slightly and reached one hand down to guide himself into your entrance, sliding his dick in slowly to watch your face give away your pleasure. Once fully inside, javi began to slowly pump in and out, hips rolling forward to get the spot he knew drove you crazy. </p><p>You can’t help but moan his name as the pleasure moving through your body makes it self evidently clear. You reach up to his head and grab at his hair to pull his face back to yours. Javi groans in your ear as he works you both closer to orgasm. You tighten your grip on his hair causing him to curse under his breath. </p><p>Javi sped up, thrusts getting more erratic, frenzied as his movements went from calculated to primal. You could feel your breath catching in your lungs, a sure sign that any second your body would give in to the lingering need to cum. Your muscles began to tighten, unwilling to hold back and more.</p><p>“J-Javi, I-”</p><p>He cuts you off. “I know, cum for me, mi amor.”</p><p>That does it. Your orgasm rips through you as you shudder under him. He groans as you tighten around him, dropping his head and gasping for air. He doesn’t say anything you can completely make out, just a string of spanish curses as he fills you with hot cum. Javi slows his rhythm, working you both through your respective climax before pulling you close once again. He held you tight as he rolled you over to lay on his chest and recover. You felt incredibly satisfied laying on his body, dick still warm inside you as he played with your hair. Javi craned his neck up and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. </p><p>“Te amo, mi amor.” He whispered in your ear, it was so gentle, so genuine. You sighed in content as your eyes fluttered closed, the last thing you remember before falling asleep was the warmth of his body on yours and the way his hand traced little circles over your back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>